


Fuck You, Dean Winchester.

by augustinevirus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is getting pretty fed up with Dean not caring about himself. Dean gets smacked pretty damn hard and in the end so does Sam's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You, Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty damn fast so...

Sam was sick of it. Sick of Dean's attitude. Acting like he didn't care if he died and went to hell. So what was the first thing they did that morning? Fought. In the end Sam slapped Dean so hard it hurt his own hand and stormed out with his packed bag. Sam knew one thing. He was fucked up. He loved his brother too much and most definitely not brotherly love. God, yes, he was fucked up and he didn't care.

When Sam left this gave Dean hours of thinking time. So Dean thought... a lot. Dean moved around when he thought hard so what more could you expect at the moment? The tiny motel room didn't help either. He went from the couch to the bed, Bed to floor, Floor to kitchen table. Every where. And what did Dean think about so hard? How to make Sammy happy. Not just that, he pondered about why the first thing Sam did this morning was tell him he loved him and then fought with him. In the end Dean drank a beer and went to bed.

The motel door closed quietly behind Sam and he creeped around, putting his things where they belonged. He stared at the bed. They had to share the bed together because this room was the only one left and it was for a single person. Sam went to lay down on the floor, his knees on the carpet when Dean finally spoke. His voice was clear and certain, "Don't lie down. Stay." And Sam did as he was asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Dean sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. The blanket laid across his crotch and thighs. Sam licked his chapped lips and kept his gaze down, "Sammy." Dean said softly, his voice faltered. Dean was afraid and it was obvious. 

When Dean had laid down he had stripped before hand. He planned on being naked and seeing how Sam reacted but... he didn't want him to hate him. That thought was worse than being sent to hell. 

"Dean, are you naked?" Sam asked slowly, he could feel himself getting hard but he was most certainly wasn't going to act on it. Dean had nodded softly and brushed the blanket aside.

Sam's eyes widened and he stared slightly, "Dean." He said his throat dry and his cock straining against the denim of his jeans, "You.. are you...?" He said softly but he didn't let the man answer, he leaned forward, pressing his hands on Dean's thighs as he sucked on the head of Dean's cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue against the slit. 

Dean grunted and tilted his head back. If this was the way Sammy was going to react when he was naked he was going to strip more often. Dean tangled his fingers in Sam's hair. 

Sam had never given a blowjob before but he liked it. Liked the taste of Dean's cock and the sound of Dean's moans. He ran his tongue from the bottom to the top of his member before taking him back into his mouth, pushing himself about two thirds of the way down. It burned, it fucking burned. It burned... good. He used his hands for what he couldn't reach and pumped the shaft before pulling his mouth away for a breath, looking up at his mess of a big brother. Seemed to Sam that Dean hadn't cared when he'd put his mouth on his cock, not one bit. Dean wanted him too.

This is where Sam's imagination went wild. He could just see Dean's face as he fucked Sam hard, Sam's arms around his neck, lips on his jawline. Sam moaning Dean's name. Sam struggled with one hand to unbutton his pants and unzip the fly. In the end he was getting himself off as he let Dean fuck his mouth, still imagining more. He finally pulled off as he felt Dean tense, about to come, "I need you." He pleaded weakly and Dean pulled him onto his feat, "Bend over." He ordered and Sam obeyed. Dean swatted his ass as he stood up and Sam made a sound of surprise, pushing his ass against Dean's hand.

Dean had stood up and now was behind Sammy, his hands on his ass, "Take your shirt off." He muttered and he saw Sam quickly obey, peeling the shirt off after unbuttoning it, "Fuck, Dean, please." Dean's cock twitched and he smirked, yanking his brothers pants to his ankles soon doing the same with his boxer briefs. Dean had messed around with the whole sex-in-ass-thing before. With a girl of course, but now in this situation he was glad he'd kept the lube. He went through the contents of his bag to grab the bottle, smearing the cold gel onto his fingers, "You sure?" He asked as he pressed his finger against the ring of muscle and Sam nodded quickly, "Used to finger fuck myself." Sam muttered, his face red. He pushed his first finger into Sam. He thrusted his finger in deep before easing it out and back in. He did this, adding two more fingers before pulling them out. Sam whimpered and Dean lubed up his cock, stroking himself, "Get on your back, I want to see your face." He said and Dean did as he was told. Dean pressed the head of his cock against Sam's hole and Sam pushed back. Dean circled it against the hole, teasing him before pushing in suddenly with a moan.

Goddamn, Sammy was so good. He was hot and tight all around him. He pushed in to the base of his cock and stilled his body, letting Sam adjust. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and nodded, kissing him lustfully as Dean moved his hips forward, looking for a bundle of nerves. Sam cries out and he knows hes found, "Fuck, Dean- Yes, yes, right there! Oh fuck!" He mutters, slurring between moans. Dean thrusts hitting the nerves as many times as he can.

Sam felt so good. Dean made him feel good. His brother... yet, he didn't care. If their father saw them... God, he hoped he didn't but fuck this was so good. He moaned and pushed his ass back against Dean's thrusts, moaning louder when Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's cock and started to jerk him off quickly. He felt his body tense as he came, streaking Dean's chest and stomach with his milky white come. 

Sam's muscles tightened around Dean's cock and Dean thrusted into him harder and harder before he himself came. He milked himself in Sam's ass, filling the younger Winchester up before pulling out. He hovered above his younger brother, breathless, "I love you." Sam said softly and Dean smiled, leaning down to kiss Sam again, "I love you too." He raised a brow, "Next time we should have angry sex on top of the counter, okay?" "Dean!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty... eh. Its okay I think. Kudos and feedback would be great!


End file.
